Amy Wilson
Amy Wilson (born September 25th 2000) is a fifth year student at Peeside High School and a member of the Inchloch house there. She is known for her happiness, whilst being easy to make angry. Her best friends are Emma Warren and Georgeta Drăgan, the latter of whom she went to Colham Primary School with. She is also friendly with Gracie Moran. She did not get on with the former student Fiona Rivers after a massive argument on Headbook in January 2015. Amy lives with her mother Erin Wilson and her father Matthew Wilson. Amy's behaviour in school was outstanding on the whole, however it has recently changed for the worse and slipped down to average. Her intelligence and maths skills are average while her physical abilities are poor. Amy was once a member of Mae MacDonald's gang The Confidential Cuties Club, in which she worked as a planner. She was fired in 2011 for accidentally dropping a plan to stink out The Black Foot Gang's fort with cheap perfume out the window of the club's treehouse; David Marshall found it and the Black Foot Gang countered the Confidential Cuties Club's attack by throwing manure at them. Freya Clifton replaced her soon afterwards. Despite being short, Amy is deemed fairly attractive by many boys; she is ranked at number 7 in the Boys' Hot or Not? Scale. She also tries to make herself more attractive compared to the other girls (and hopefully climb a few places up the list) by stuffing socks in her bra, especially after getting braces in June 2016. In Harry Smith's RustTrucket 2000 Adventure, Harry Smith flirts with her and lies down on her legs. In Harry Smith's Coconut he is seen flirting with her once again during a journey to Gothic Harbour. She also dated Craig Sullivan for a few weeks, but then he dumped her to date Iona MacEachern. Both of them are now deceased. School exams Amy is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, History, Home Economics and Music for her PQA school leavers' exams. She is predicted the following grades: *Biology - C *Chemistry - C *English - C *History - C *Home Economics - C *Mathematics - C *Music - C *Physical Education - D *Physics - C 'Overall grade - C-' Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith's RustTrucket 2000 Adventure Season 2 *Harry Smith's Fun Run (appears but has no lines) Season 3 *Harry Smith's Coconut *Screw You, Harry Smith! Season 4 *Harry Smith Aces a Test *Harry Smith and the School Uniform (appears but has no lines) Season 5 *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part I *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part II *Harry Smith in Sincostan: Part III *Sally Brittan Gets Spots *Harry Smith's Sports Day (appears but has no lines) Season 6 *Harry Smith's School Fair (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Tuba *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream (appears but has no lines) Season 7 *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! Season 8 *Harry Smith's Spiders (appears but has no lines) *Samuel Davidson's Detention Club (appears but has no lines) Season 9 *Harry Smith's Wrestling Club *Harry Smith Tells the Truth Season 12 *Harry Smith Runs a Mile (appears but has no lines) Season 13 *Harry Smith Sells the School Season 15 *Harry Smith and the Halloween Disco (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Kitchen Nightmare Trivia *Amy and Junichi Sugiyama were both born on September 25th, although not in the same year. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Peeside High School students Category:Inchloch